Sk8r Boi
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. I am just a girl. And hes just a guy. And hes all mine now. Shane/OC for memories and Smitchie for well everything else. Based on the song Sk8r Boi
1. He was a boy

Sk8r Boi

Chapter 1: He was a boy

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: So I started thinking "you know I could make a CR fanfic from the song Sk8r Boi. Now realize not until the end will there be Smitchie. But if I didnt do it then Smitchie would be dead in this story.

--

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

Mitchie looked at Shane as she sang those lyrics.

Sure she knew they were about some other girl.

Some other girl he had apparently loved.

But he was all hers.

And they loved each other.

–

_Shane looked at her as he smiled shaking the paint can._

_She rolled her eyes and just brushed him off._

_He sighed shaking his head._

_And watched as she giggled with her friends going into their porsches._

_All he could think was._

"_Youll see. I know Im going to make it big. Just give me a shot."_

_But she wouldnt._

–

Mitchie remembered when Shane had decided he wanted to write a song about a girl.

The one girl who had gotten away.

And she remembered how she hadnt liked the idea.

The idea of telling the whole world that he might possibly be in love with someone else.

But he wasnt.

–

_She sighed as he sat there with his friends._

_And as he vandalized everything that got in his way._

_And how he just sat there some days._

_Looking at her._

_Obviously announcing to the world that he liked her._

_But who didnt like her._

_She was just well._

_Perfect._

_Everyone thought so._

_Even some low life like him._

–

Shane smiled at her as they laid on the couch together writing that song.

"Im glad you agreed to doing this song."

"Why not. It seems like a good idea and so far its coming out pretty good."

"I know. No go ahead Mitchie. Try that first verse out one more time just to see."

She smiled.

And sang it.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

He smiled.

"Perfect."


	2. He Wanted Her

Chapter 2: He Wanted Her

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Glad you guys like it :D

–

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well._

Mitchie hated that verse.

She didnt want it to be like that.

She didnt want any one to ever have loved Shane.

Or wanted him.

He was hers.

She wasnt happy with the fact that he had loved that girl.

But now she loved him back?

She sighed to herself thinking.

"This is his form of closure."

--

_He smiled watching her._

_As she left her ballet studio._

_His friends laughed and nudged him and he nodded._

_Not really caring what they were saying._

_He was to focused on her._

_She was laughing._

_But then she saw him._

_And she rolled her eyes._

–

Shane sighed listening to Mitchie sing the song he had convinced her to let him write.

And all he could think about was how he kept pinning for the same girl.

Even though she would always turn him down.

Like always.

But he couldnt help but feel.

That it was all a show.

And that she shared his feelings.

–

_She couldnt help but roll her eyes._

_Her friends were watching._

_And he was some low life._

_Even though he was a cute low life._

_But he was a no._

_Never._

_Not ever._

_No matter how much she wanted to look at him._

_Never._

_It would never happen._

_And they would never be together._

_Just wont happen._

_Especially since._

_Well._

_He probably doesnt have a penny to his name._

_Sooner or later he will end up in jail._

_And he had some crazy idea that one day he will be a star._

_But that wont convince her._

_Nope not at all._

–

Shane smiled as Mitchie walked out of the studio.

But his smile slowly faded as he saw her.

She wasnt happy.

"The song again?"

"Yes I dont see why you want me to sing a song about you and another girl."

He smiled.

"Youll see Mitchie. Just wait and youll see."

She sighed.

"Fine."


	3. And All Of Her Friends

Chapter 3: And All Of her Friends

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: ummmm

–

_And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Mitchie smiled a bit.

How much money would she put down that the girl was sticking up her nose also.

A whole lot of money.

And she couldnt help but laugh at the last line.

She would never be able to picture Shane in baggy clothes.

But if he wore it he must have had a reason.

–

_All the girls laughed going through the mall together._

_Until they saw Shane up on a ladder._

_Spray painting windows in the local hang out._

_They rolled their eyes._

_He was pathetic._

_They all knew he had some deluded dream of becoming famous some day._

_But like that would ever happen._

_He looked like he popped out of hobo town._

_Or some ghetto place._

_They walked on and stuck up their chins._

_And didnt even hear people whisper as they walked off._

"_Dont drown when it rains."_

–

Shane remember he had punched his friend for saying that.

Sure they were being snobs.

But his girl was in that group.

Even if she wasnt really his girl.

–

"_Dont drown when it rains."_

_Shane stopped spray painting and turned to look at him._

_He was standing there looking at them._

_Shane glared._

"_What did you just say?"_

_He turned to look at Shane._

"_Oh come on Shane really?"_

"_Dont talk like that."_

"_Shane we both know that you are never going to get her."_

"_Shut up. Shes my girl."_

_He laughed hollowly._

"_Only in your dreams Shane. That witch wont choose you. Ever."_

_Shane smirked and punched him._

"_She isnt a witch."_

_He looked at Shane his mouth open as he rubbed jaw._

"_What the hell Shane."_

–

Shane passed the next set of lyrics to Mitchie.

"Here let me know what you think."

She smiled.

"Sounds just like a little rich girl to say that."

He sighed.

"Mitchie. You agreed to this."

She sighed.

"I know. But its the opposite though Shane."

"What do you mean Mitchie."

"She wasnt good enough for you. Not you werent good enough for her."

He smiled and kissed Mitchie.

"Just sing what I wrote. Please."


	4. He Was A Sk8r Boi

Chapter 4: He Was A Sk8r Boi

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: ummmm

–

_He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

Mitchie agreed.

Sure did seem as though this girl had her head up in space.

Ignoring Shane because he wasnt like her.

Well Mitchie figured she had thought Shane wasnt good enough for her.

Because she was a brat.

She was right.

But she could kinda see what Shane meant by she would like it later on.

But she still wasnt happy with it.

–

_He had finally did it._

_He had asked her._

_And she turned him down._

_But there was no stabbing feeling of a breaking heart._

_Just the feeling of being rejected._

_Which everyone knows doesnt feel good._

_He just wished she would go out with him._

_She was just so perfect._

_And wonderful._

_But maybe that was part of the problem._

–

Shane remembered writing this one.

He had been thinking of everything but that girl.

But that was because there was a reason.

And because he could only think about Mitchie.

And he could only here her voice singing it.

No one else was a part of that verse.

Only Mitchie.

–

_Leaving the ballet studio she didnt feel an ounce of guilt after turning down that punk earlier._

_Sure she wish she could have been able to say yes._

_But she must rather have said no._

_Sometimes knowing you were higher up on the social ladder than some people felt good._

_And it felt even better to be reminded of it._

_But if the social ladder didnt exist she would have happily said yes._

_But she was swimming in money._

_And he was swimming in paint cans._

_Being higher up than everyone had its disadvantages._

_Like saying no to him._

_But even if she said yes._

_They were still way to different._

_And she knew they had nothing in common._

_Other than a bit of physical attraction._

–

Mitchie smiled wickedly as she read the next verse.

She looked up at Shane.

"At this moment this is my new favorite verse."

He sighed and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you Mitchie."


	5. 5 Years From Now

Chapter 5 years from now.

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Rushing to finish this one and then will update Our Blank Photographs and Pages. Ill update this one twice a day and (try) to do OBPP once a day as I also work on the next installment. And news for this one. Im going to do another song fic called Material Girl. And look at the chapter title. Lol I had to I just couldnt help myself.

–

Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.

Mitchie giggled at that thought.

Even she knew Shane didnt rock.

But it was cute that he wrote that.

And she loved the first line.

All she could think was.

'The little rich girl had it coming.'

And she didnt even feel guilty at the fact that it made her happy.

–

_The girl sighed as she heard Julie cry again._

_It felt like she could never get a break._

_But then again when could she ever since she was stupid a year and a half ago and had slept with someone._

_She had no idea who it even was._

_She just remembered the whole time she imagined it was that loser punk kid. _

_The one who had left the state 3 months after she said no._

_She was pathetic._

_She had always been pathetic._

_She said no._

_Yet she still clung on to him._

_And although she couldnt really tell her life went downhill after he had left._

_And the lowest point was Julie._

_Julie was the biggest mistake of her life._

_She had cost her everything._

_And she hated it._

_She was single._

_A single mother._

_Had no job._

_Her parents basically disowned her._

_Life pretty much sucked._

_As she picked up Julie she knew she loved her._

_She just wish she didnt happen so early in her life._

_Bouncing the crying baby she silently wished for this all to be a horrible dream._

_But she knew that wouldnt happen._

_She sighed as Julie continued to cry._

_Placing her in the play pin she dragged herself into the kitchen._

_Her tiny little apartment kitchen._

_It took all she had not to throw the plastic bottle into the microwave._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the beep._

_She went back to Julie._

_Picked her up._

_And gave her the bottle._

_And tried not to make any noise as she yanked on her hair._

_Sitting on the floor she turned on her itty bitty TV._

_And started to cry._

_From just all of it._

_And who she saw on the television._

_It was that loser boy._

_And now she really knew her life was horrible._

_He had achieved his dream._

–

Mitchie surpressed smiles as she finished up that verse.

It was just to perfect.

It was exactly what Shane had meant by just wait and see.

And she was sure glad she had waited.

Because she had enjoyed what she saw.


	6. She Calls Up Her Friends

Chapter 6: She Calls Up Her Friends

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Material Girl :D

–

_She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

All Mitchie could seem to think reading this verse was.

What a pathetic loser.

A pathetic loser who bends quite easily to peer pressure.

And all she could seem to think was.

She had it coming.

–

_She sighed hearing her friends go on and on about this concert._

_She had just called to tell them about him._

_But then they go on and on about how amazing he is and how they bought tickets as soon as they heard he was going on tour._

_She felt betrayed._

_These girls who had talked her out of going out with him._

_Where fawning over him._

"_Do you think I can still get a ticket."  
_

"_Maybe. You can try."_

"_I will.'_

_And then she hung up._

–

Shane remembered how clearly he had imagined that scene as he wrote it.

All he had really been thinking about.

Was showing that people really do get what they deserve.

Not really the nicest thought in the world.

But it worked.

–

_She pushed her way through the noisy crowd as she tried to find her friends._

_She felt pathetic._

_And so out of place._

_Especially when the music started._

_And saw him up on stage._

_Happy._

_Unaware she was even there._

_Unaware she even existed any more._

_She bit her lip and walked out._

_She already knew that was no place for someone like her._

_Someone who couldnt even give one guy a chance._


	7. Slamming On His Guitar

Chapter 7: Slamming On His Guitar

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Im baaaaaack :D Oh and like 3 more chapters

–

_He was a sk8r boi._

_She said see you later boy._

_He wasnt good enough for her._

_Now hes a super star._

_Slamming on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what hes worth?_

"There happy, am I done yet?"

"No. Just a little more."

She gave him a disgruntled look.

"Im already sick of this song Shane."

"Come on please Mitchie just a little more."

"Fine. But just a bit more."

He smiled.

"Thank you Mitchie."

"Yeah, yeah."

She sighed and went off to go sing the chorus.

The changed chorus.

While Shane went off to work on the next verse.

Mitchie sighed.

The stupid verse was already done.

She couldnt believe she agreed to this song.

What did Shane still love this girl or something?

Well whatever it was it was making a song that was driving her insane.


	8. Sorry Girl

Chapter 8: Sorry Girl

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Glee is poisoning my mind. It is saying "Glee song songfic DO IT!" Oh and I am skipping a verse because it is the same one as the last chapter.

–

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
The man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
_

Mitchie smiled.

Finally a part of the song she liked.

She smiled even more, but this time spitefully.

She had Shane and that other girl didnt.

And she felt it couldnt have been summed up any better.

–

_It was official._

_She was dead inside._

_It was all her fault._

_All of it was her fault._

_She couldnt believe this._

_And even worse._

_He was with someone._

_Someone that he got with AFTER he moved._

_AFTER she had turned him down._

_AFTER she had proven she was to good for him._

_However BEFORE he became famous._

_BEFORE her life came crumbling down._

_BEFORE she had realized she was a spoiled brat with no future._

_That could have been her._

_But it wont._

_It never will be._

_Its all her fault._

_And it will always be her own fault._

–

Mitchie continued to smile as the image of a crying little prance girl who relies on a mommy and daddy for everything danced around her mind.

It was like a sweet horrible image.

One that she doesnt want to forget.

Because it was so unseemly cruel.

And because it made Mitchie happy that the point got across.

Shanes taken.


	9. Im Just A Girl

Chapter 9: Im Just A GirlG

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: One more verse (cries)

–

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_

_She stared hollowly at the television as she saw them together._

_She felt a horrible tugging feeling in her stomach._

_The type you feel when your angry._

_Or upset._

_  
Or guilty._

_Or if you want something you cant have._

_Or even worse._

_All four._

_This was the concert she had walked out of._

_The girl had popped up to sing some song._

_The tv was on mute._

_She didnt want to listen._

_She just knew._

_And she knew that it wouldnt show her storm out of there._

_Upset._

_Filled with disbelief._

_Miserable._

_She felt her empty non-existint heart shatter._

_She would never be able to get over this._

_Never._

–

"How much more of this do I have to do Shane?"

"Just a bit more."

"How much more."

"Like a verse."

"Are you pulling more of that repetition stuff."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay so once. Just one more verse but it repeats once. Okay?"

"Fine. But Im still not happy that Im still singing this song."

"I know and Im sorry."

"Yeah yeah."


	10. Im With The Sk8r Boi

Chapter 10: Im With The Sk8r Boi

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: So Sad!!!! I have loved writing this story. I have the best readers and everything. You are definitely the reason I write. So until my next songfic! Farewell wonderful readers.

–

_I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song he wrote  
About a girl he used to know _

Mitchie felt like screaming to the heavens.

It was a miracle.

The song was finally over.

She was relieved.

And happy.

No more of the horrible song that she had been singing for god knows how long.

Shane laughed watching her practically skipping around.

"Its not funny. Im glad this song is finally over with."

"How come."

"Because I dont like that song."

He smiled a bit.

"Why."

"Because I dont like whoever it is about."

"Well then you wont like to hear this."

"What."

"There is no girl."

She stared at him.

"What do you mean there is no girl."

"Okay so there were girls. But its about all of them."

"Your kidding right."

"No. I wrote about a bunch of girls."

"Ugh."

She couldnt believe this.

She got all peeved over what could be 20 girls.

"But the ending was truthful."

That made her smile.

"Good because that was my favorite part."


End file.
